


Вспышка сверхновой

by allla5960



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Промт: <br/>Нико/Бьянка; sibling incest, death character; с возрастом осознать свою ненормальную любовь к сестре, "будто вспышка сверхновой".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспышка сверхновой

**Author's Note:**

> Однострочник на ~250 слов, Нико-центрик;   
> инцест, канонная смерть персонажа;  
> ангст, все-плохо-а-будет-ещё-хуже;  
> двойственный таймлан — Лабиринт Смерти из цикла PJO и черт-его-знает-какая книга из цикла HOO.
> 
> Визуализация сказочной Вирии:   
> https://pp.vk.me/c312623/v312623431/881d/R4rkkAQwAQY.jpg

У Нико в руках карточки. Их множество, они потрепанные, не режут руки, но Нико думает, что они обжигают каждый палец кислотой. 

Нико холодно и темно; Нико сжигает карточки и ежеминутно проклинает Перси Джексона. 

Бьянка не отзывается ни разу, и Нико устало говорит в пустоту. О том, как плохо горят сырые карточки, что призраки слишком холодные, и сколько денег он тратит на чизбургеры из МакДональдса на приношения духам. Он никогда не рассказывает, что все его пальцы всерьез обожжены из-за чертовых карточек, холод привел к подозрительному кашлю, а деньги он ворует у всех подряд. 

Царь кружит рядом, обещает вернуть Бьянку, и Нико верит ему, хотя все мысли о спасении аморфно плавают на периферии сознания — Нико не дорассказал о том, что огонь легче разжигать спичками, а не зажигалками. 

Нико вляпывается в неприятности с этим чертовым Лабиринтом и считает это виной Перси Джексона в любом из случаев. Нико думает, что сестренка бы его не бросила, ни за что на свете не бросила, но Бьянка не приходит ни разу; спасает его чертов Джексон. 

Когда Бьянка начинает мерцать среди деревьев, Нико вытягивается, дрожит так, как не дрожал в Подземном царстве. Она говорит, что Перси невиновен, что ей нравится быть в Элизиуме. 

Она говорит то, чего Нико слышать не хочет; в груди Нико взрывается сверхновая, образуя новую систему звезд.

***

Нико спускается в Аид; Нико не находит там и следа Бьянки. 

В груди Нико взрывается с десяток нейронных звезд; Нико чувствует, как между ребер выскакивают осколки его сердца и звучно падают на каменный пол.

Нико давно не десять; Нико знает, что потерял возможность любить нормально ещё когда Бьянка была рядом.


End file.
